<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Hat (Connor X Android!Reader) by Pagewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389892">Winter Hat (Connor X Android!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagewolf/pseuds/Pagewolf'>Pagewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assistant/Detective, Casual, Casual Relationship, Connor - Freeform, Connor/Android!Reader, Connor/Assistant!Reader, Connor/Genderneutral!Reader, Connor/reader - Freeform, Cop Connor, Cop Reader, Crush, Crush/Platonic, Developing Relationship, One-Shot, Other, Platonic Relationship, Reader Deceives Cops, Reader-Insert, Solving Case Together, They Think Reader Is A Human, android hate, reader - Freeform, they/them pronouns for reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagewolf/pseuds/Pagewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Reader work with cops. Reader can deceive them.<br/>One-Shot with Assistant/Detective Relationship. Are they crushing or is this platonic? You choose!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Hat (Connor X Android!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain was pouring loudly on the roof of the mansion. Investigation had been going on for a while. You were dripping water over the red carpet, standing next to detective Connor in the lobby.</p>
<p>You saw an older cop entering the mansion and approaching you. They had an officer cap pulled over their ears and eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, rookies! I got here late because of the traffic. Could you fill me in about the details attached to this case?” the cop asked you. You scanned their name tag: detective Dean. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid we can’t help you detective Dean. We just got here-” detective Connor apologized, only to stop talking when detective Dean jumped back. </p>
<p>“Waah! You are a robot! What the hell! Fucking androids, jesus christ!” </p>
<p>Dean refused to talk Connor and turned to talk to you. “You can fill me in about the details, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can”, you answered. </p>
<p>“Great! Thank you! What’s your name, rookie?” detective Dean asked. </p>
<p>“I am (Y/N). I am an assistant detective android sent by Cyberlife”, you told them. </p>
<p>“Not you too! Can’t I get away from all of these androids?” detective Dean cried out, strutting away and out of the house.</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t noticed your LED because of the winter hat you were wearing. You realized that human cops in training wore the same hat and winter coat you were wearing to the investigation. Your clothes made you probably look like a young human cop. You pulled the winter hat better over your ears and glanced at Connor. He adjusted his tie. </p>
<p>You referred to almost every other android as “it”, even your colleagues. Connor was an exception. You were programmed to respect professional detectives, but you felt like you had learned some new habits from the human cops. You called Connor “he”, because “sir” wasn’t just enough in certain situations (for example when he wasn’t present). Calling Connor “it” felt oddly uncomfortable and disrespectful, which could be a sign of the human habit of being nervous when talking about your boss. </p>
<p>“Let’s get to work”, Connor told you, approaching the investigation. You followed him. Once you entered the room with the crime scene, he leaned down to whisper you something. </p>
<p>“We should ask about the details attached to the case and search for the clues inside the house before they disappear”, Connor explained the plan. </p>
<p>“The most effective way to start would be probably if one of us asks the officers about the information and the other one starts to look for the clues”, you stated quietly, trying not to gather any unwanted attention from the cops. There was a group of young and old officers trying to crack the case open on your left. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about the same thing. I think you should talk to the officers”, Connor whispered. His eyes were deep in thought and more insistent than ever.<br/>
“Earlier detective Dean didn’t notice you were an android. You could pass for a human assistant, which means you should be able to win over the officers’ trust.”</p>
<p>“You are right, it worked earlier”, you admitted, finding the plan simple and smart enough. “It could have been just the hat though”, you proposed casually. </p>
<p>“I was thinking more about your voice and mannerisms. My voice exposed me to detective Dean. He could tell I was an android the moment I opened my mouth”, Connor said and shrugged in defeat.<br/>
“What is with that hat anyway? Why are you wearing it?”</p>
<p>You liked wearing clothes you chose for yourself, not the uniforms they gave you at the station. You would keep it from Connor, he had already enough deviant cases weighing his mind. What was this emotion? </p>
<p>“This hat sure came handy, huh?” you said instead. “I’ll make sure to pay mind to my voice and mannerisms too.”</p>
<p>“Alright”, Connor said, dropping the subject even though he was curious. He walked away, approaching the body. “And don’t do what I did.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” you laughed. You may have laughed louder to try to appear more human to the officers, but it wasn’t a fake laugh in the slightest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Subscribe, it will make me happy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>